Missing
by Iamimaginative22
Summary: McGee is kidnapped by a group of terrorists and their only clue is a dead body with no identity. The team is also following a different kidnapping case, done as a favor for Director Vance. Are the two connected? Read to find out. Please, leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**August 4****th****, 5:01 A.M**

Timothy walked out of his apartment at five for work. He had stayed up almost all night playing video games. When he had realized it was twelve, he had quickly signed off and fell asleep on the couch.

Five hours and six coffees later, McGee was ready to drive. He walked out to his car and pulled his keys out of his pocket. Still tired, he fumbled with them and the fell. He bent to get them and unlocked the car.

Before he could get in, a man approached him. He was tall, definitely six foot, with tan skin and dark hair. McGee noticed him from the reflection of the car window.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee?" He asked, a Middle Eastern accent making his words heavy. "Have you heard about the death threat on Lance Corporal Tyler Carter? I may have some information to who sent it."

Tim grabbed his phone and dialed Gibb's number. The line rang for a while, but Gibbs eventually picked up.

"Hello, McGee?" Gibbs said, his voice static.

Before he could answer, McGee heard the click of a gun and grabbed his gun and turned ninety degrees brining the gun up to chest level. Two other Middle Eastern men had joined the first; both held weapons in their hands. The left one had a gun and the right one had a club.

McGee shot the gunman in the chest and he fell. The other two tackled McGee, knocking him against the car. His head hit the driver's side window and the glass shattered. McGee dropped the gun and his phone as he blacked out.

* * *

The two Middle Eastern assailants dragged McGee to a white unmarked van that had pulled up in the parking lot. They tossed him in and jumped in themselves, closing the door behind them. With a screech of the tires, the van left.

* * *

Gibbs had heard the gunshots and the sound of shattering glass over the phone. "McGee? What happened? Timothy? Talk to me!" He shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 4****th****, 5:22 A.M**

The elevator dinged as Gibbs walked out of it and onto the floor. The coffee in his hands did nothing to calm his nerves. McGee had called him while he was driving to the coffee shop, but Gibbs had only heard gunshots and the shattering of glass.

* * *

Anthony Dinozzo and Ziva David were already on the floor, doing work on their computers. Anthony laughed and looked up to see Gibbs walk by, put the coffee on his desk, and continue walking to Director Vance's office.

He and Ziva made eye contact and exchanged worried glances.

"I'm surprised McGee isn't here yet. He usually walks in with you Ziva." Tony said, trying to warm the air that had suddenly chilled.

"I don't know where he is." Ziva replied, going back to her email.

"Maybe he overslept." Tony said to himself.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Vance's office. The director was on the phone and looked up at him with annoyance.

"Hey can I call you back? Something important just came up." Vance said. "Thank you, secretary." Vance hung up.

"McGee's missing." Gibbs said punctually, "He called me this morning, but all I heard were gunshots and breaking glass."

"Are you sure you weren't listening to him playing video games, and calling in sick?" Vance said.

"No, but I'm going to go over and see if he's all right." Gibbs said.

"Before you leave, can you look into the file I left on your desk? I'm calling in a favor. Lance Corporal Tyler Carter's daughter went missing three weeks ago." Vance said as Gibbs started to leave.

"I'll look into it." Gibbs said over his shoulder.

"No you won't." Vance said to himself.

* * *

"Hey, Tony. You and Ziva look into the file on my desk. New case. A kidnapping." Gibbs said, grabbing his coffee and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asks, getting up out of her chair.

"I'm going to McGee's apartment to see if he's alright. But be ready to go." Gibbs said, hitting the button on the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs looked into the rearview mirror for the fifth time in the row. The same black Jeep had been following him since he got on the freeway. He turned off, but the Jeep kept going. Gibbs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He got to McGee's apartment to see cop cars and yellow tape around the entire block.

He got out and walked to the front of the crowd outside of the yellow tape. There was a body on the lawn and blood on the car. Gibbs' heart sank as he realized that McGee was missing. He walked up to the officer in charge.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"A kidnapping. Some fella named McGee was thrown into a white van, but not before he killed one of them." The officer said.

"Timothy was a Special Agent with NCIS." Gibbs explained, showing his badge, "I would like to call in my team to take over this case."

"Fine. It'll save us the time." The officer said.

Gibbs walked back to his car, where it was quieter and called Vance. After three rings he picked up.

"Gibbs, this had better be good."

"I was right. And it's worse than I thought." Gibbs said.

"I'll send in your team. Ziva and Tony will be there in ten minutes." Vance said.

"Bring Ducky and Palmer, too." Gibbs said.

"It is worse than you thought." Vance said.

* * *

Anthony, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer arrived in seven minutes. All of them looked worried. Anthony got the camera out and started to take pictures of the crime scene. Ziva started to place evidence markers down and bagged them. Ducky and Palmer were inspecting the dead man.

Gibbs stayed back from the group and played what he thought happened in his mind over and over again. Ziva stood and walked over to him.

"There was only one bullet fired and it's from our caliber gun. So he should be alive." Ziva said.

"I'm just worried. Why would anyone want to kidnap McGee?" Gibbs said.

"He's a computer expert. The only use would be hacking, but… Oh." Ziva said.

"Let's finish up here. We need to get back and have Vance know that we may have a terrorist attack on our hands." Gibbs said.

* * *

McGee groaned when he woke up. He was on a cot in a small concrete room, presumably a bunker. There was some light coming through a window that was barred with half inch iron. There was also a heavy steel door with an eye hole against the far wall.

"You're finally awake. They brought you in an hour ago." A voice said from behind McGee.

He turned quickly and saw a girl about sixteen years old standing in the door way. She had red hair and green eyes.

"And where are we exactly?" Tim asks her.

"No clue. I was kidnapped from my home about three weeks ago. They threw me against a wall and my head went through it. I was out for hours and had a concussion when I woke up. They made sure that I was healthy before they had me start on their project." She replied.

"I guess we'll be here for a while then." Tim remarked.

"Most definitely and when they're done we'll be found face down in some creek." She replied.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"They need our computer skills to get some information from the Pentagon."

At that moment, the cell door eye hole opens up and someone shouts something in a different language.

"Get on your knees and hold your hands to your head. Don't make eye contact and don't speak until spoken to." The girl replied. "And stop asking so many questions."

They got on their knees and looked down as they held their hands behind their head. The steel door opened without a sound and admitted thirty men. All were Middle Eastern and all but one held a machine gun.

The unarmed man said something in the same language as before and looked at the girl. She got up, but kept her hands behind her head and her eyes down.

"He says, welcome Timothy McGee. I hope you feel well enough to work with me." She said.

The man continued and looked again at the girl.

"He says, we will get the file, Pitchfork, from the Pentagon database and insert a virus into the network. Then we are free to go." The girl translated.

The man bowed low and walked out of the room, followed closely by the other men. The door closed with a bang and the locked clicked from the other side.

"Your right. We'll be found face down in some creek if we don't do anything about it." McGee said.

"Yes, so what are we going to do about it?" The girl asked, though it was obvious she already knew the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 4****th****, 7:03 A.M**

"Hey Gibbs." Abby said as Gibbs walked into her lab.

"Did you get anything Abbs?" Gibbs questions.

"Yes, the blood on the window shards is Timmy's and I can't identify the dead body. I know he's wanted for a couple thefts in the DC area, but he's like a ghost. He doesn't exist." Abby explained.

"How does this man have no identity?" Gibbs explained.

"He just doesn't. It's like he was born five hours ago." Abby said.

Gibbs sighed and turned to go. Abby stopped him and hugged him.

"We'll find him Gibbs. We have to." Abby said.

"I know Abbs." Gibbs replied.

Abby let go of Gibbs and said, "So go find him Gibbs."

* * *

"Tony, do you think McGee is alright?" Ziva asked when she saw Tony looking depressed as he read over the file Gibbs gave them.

"No. I don't. But this is interesting." Anthony said.

"What?" Ziva said walking over to look over Anthony's shoulder.

"Lance Corporal Tyler Carter's daughter is adopted. She is also sixteen and a junior in high school. " Anthony said.

"What's her aimed major?" Ziva asked.

"She is attempting to major in computers at MIT." Anthony answered.

"That's the same school McGee went to." Ziva said. "That can't be a connection, can it?"

"I don't know. We'd have to check this crime scene first."Anthony said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Let us figure out if there is a connection between these cases." Ziva said, walking to her desk and getting her gun out of the drawer.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Director Vance's office for the second time that day with a frown on his face. Director Vance had his team working a different kidnapping case, one for the daughter of a Lance Corporal.

"Gibbs, why are you here? I thought you'd be with Tony and Ziva, _looking into Kaytlyn's kidnapping case_." Vance said.

Gibbs heard his director's point and decided to change the subject, "I was going to go over the files in detail. I just needed to ask you a question."

"What would that be?" The marine asked, standing up to show his full height.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs meet Lance Corporal Carter. Lance Corporal Carter, Special Agent Gibbs." Vance said.

"When are going to get a replacement for agent McGee?" Gibbs asked, making eye contact with Director Vance.

"I don't know. Would you like to work with Dorneget?" Vance asked.

"What happened to this agent?" Lance Corporal Tyler asked.

"He was kidnapped this morning." Gibbs said, not making an important connection.

"Someone was kidnapped working my daughter's case?!" Lance Corporal Tyler asked, exasperated.

"I'm afraid so." Vance answered.

"So, back to the question. Can I use Dorneget?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll see what I can do, Gibbs." Vance said.

Lance Corporal nodded, pain now visible in his eyes, "I wish you luck."

* * *

"This is bad." Tony said, looking at the undisturbed crime scene.

"Yes. She walked through the door, towards the kitchen. Then she was attacked." Ziva said walking through the events.

"She fought back and the man threw her against the wall. Her head went through it, just barely missing the stud." Tony said, fake attacking Ziva.

"If she was as smart as her file says she is, she would have tried to leave some trail of evidence behind." Ziva said, looking around.

Tony took a flashlight out and looked down the hole in the wall. "There's something down here. It looks like an earring."

Tony looked around and kicked the bottom of the wall out. He reached inside and pulled the earring out with latex gloved hands. It was a gold hoop, something worn by women and some men.

"There's some blood caked on the end. With any luck it'll be from her attacker." Ziva said, handing Tony an evidence bag.

"This was ripped out of an ear, but this area is too clean." Tony said.

Ziva bent down and pulled up the hallway rug, exposing a stain of blood on the rug setter underneath. Tony took a picture, and let the camera hang around his neck.

"But this is too, much." Ziva said.

"What happened here?" Tony asked.

"Something more than a simple kidnapping." Ziva said.

* * *

"Who did the original investigation?" Gibbs asked.

"The police did the investigation. They said that she had been attacked by one assailant and knocked out when her head went through the wall. She was surprised, so she didn't have enough time to fight back." Tony began.

"She was really attacked by at least three people and she fought back viciously. She ripped an earring out of someone's ear and probably stabbed another with the kitchen knife she had in her hand." Ziva finished.

"She is either a really cautious person or just really lucky to have the knife in her hand." Gibbs said. "Where was this knife?"

"It was put back in the knife block. Only the blade had blood on it, so the police didn't notice it." Ziva answered.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby yelled, running onto the floor.

"What Abbs?" Gibbs said.

"The blood on the earring belongs to a very special Mohammad Merakeen." Abby announced. "You know the question mark on the most wanted wall."

"What does he have to do with Kaytlyn Carter?" Ziva asked.

"Everything. His blood is on the earring that we found in the wall that her head went through. He was the one who tried to kidnap Kaytlyn first." Abby answered.

"What about the blood on the carpet stopper?" Gibbs asked.

"Some of it was Kaytlyn's, but most of it was from a man named Robert Hueghy." Abby replied. "It was his blood on the knife. Most likely, he was stabbed and the others stashed his body somewhere else."

"What do you mean body?" Tony asked. "How do you know he's dead?"

"The stain is really big, and almost seventy percent of the blood is Robert Hueghy's. He should've bled to death from the amount of blood that is on that carpet."

"So we have one dead body and one missing person in each case." Gibbs sighed, throwing down Kaytlyn's case file back onto his desk.

"No, Gibbs. There are two dead bodies and two missing people in the case. The dead man from Timmy's is Mohammad's brother, Thre'tal Merakeen." Abby replied smiling.

"Oh my God." Tony breathed. "Do you know what that means, boss?"

"It means that we can follow Tim's case, because it will prove to be a lead in Kaytlyn's." Gibbs said.

* * *

"Timothy, wake up!" the girl said.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"They're going to show us to the computer room. You have to tell them they need a better modem, one that's pricey, so they would have to steal it. It'll leave a trail that your friends at NCIS could follow." The girl replied.

"Okay, but why me?" Tim asked.

"They know I'm a scheming girl and don't trust me. Besides, I don't work with modem names because my father already had the best one there was." The girl replied.

"I could convince them to go to your house and steal your old modem." Tim said.

"That could work." The girl said.

"You're the girl who was kidnapped three weeks ago. You made the papers; you're Kaytlyn Carter." Tim said after looking at the girl again.

"Yes, but my kidnapping was more brutal than yours. They needed me because I am always looking for this specific terrorist's signal." Kaytlyn replied.

Before Tim could ask why, there was a bang at the door. It swung open and thirty armed guards walked in. Tim and Kaytlyn quickly kneeled and put their hands behind their heads. Two guards ran over and hauled them to their feet and forced a potato sack over their heads.

Tim was surprised when the sack went over his head. It was obvious that the people who were keeping them captive didn't trust them with the location of the computers, but they acted like he and Kaytlyn could get out.

The guards herded them down a hallway, turned right, then left. Tim heard the click of a lock and a door opening. The potato sacks were pulled off their heads and thrown in a corner. Tim looked at the bank of desktops and monitors that would help them hack into the Pentagon and couldn't help being amazed.

The same man from before bowed said something in his language. He looked at Kaytlyn for a translation. She paled and nodded to the man.

"He says that we will work here for the next two days. Then we will be allowed to rest." Kaytlyn translated.

The man bowed and left the room with all but four of his guards. They took seats by the door, their guns menacing, but not aimed.

"I guess we start." Tim said, taking a seat at the computers.

"Try to act like the computers aren't going fast enough. We need them to leave a trail for the investigators to follow." Kaytlyn whispered, leaning under a table to check some wires.

For the next three hours, Kaytlyn and Tim, went over the computers, making sure that everything was in place. Tim decided to act at that moment, because the guards seemed bored.

"Damn it. It's not fast enough." Tim shouted, banging a fist against the table.

All of the guards jumped at the sound and pointed their guns at Tim.

One of the guards said something and Kaytlyn replied rather slowly. He nodded and banged on the door. The bold slid open to admit the leader. He listened to what the guard had to say, but then asked Kaytlyn something. She replied quicker and Tim looked expectantly at him.

The leader nodded and left, but before the door closed and bolted, Tim could hear him shouting orders. Kaytlyn took a seat and continued to look over the computers.

"What did he say?" Tim asked.

"I told him that you said the computers weren't fast enough. He called in Mohammad Merakeen, the second in command. Mohammad asked him what was wrong, the guard replied the computers are too slow, and he asked me where he could find a faster one. I replied that my house had the fastest one available to the public." Kaytlyn replied.

"So he's going to rob your house again?" Tim asked.

"Presumably."

* * *

Tony was checking his emails when he saw something surprising pop up. He hurriedly clicked on the email and read through it.

"Ziva, I just got an email from McGee. It says that he's with Kaytlyn Carter in the captivity of Mohammad Merakeen. There being forced to hack the Pentagon." Tony said, standing up out of his swivel chair.

Ziva practically ran to Tony's desk. She quickly read the email and sighed. "He'll end up dead if we can't figure out where they're keeping him and rescue him."

Tony's email inbox alert system rang and Tony said, "But wait there's more…"

He and Ziva read the next email and they looked at each other.

"I'll get Gibbs." Ziva said quickly, running to her phone.

"And I'll get the keys." Tony said.

* * *

"There. I just got some word out." Tim said.

"I'm surprised you tried." Kaytlyn remarked, "Especially with everything that's sent out is monitored by Peter Walker."

Just as the words left Kaytlyn's lips, the bolt slid back and thirty armed guards walked in, followed by Mohammad Merakeen and an Irish man.

"He sent an email as a cry for help." The Irish man said.

Mohammad looked angrily at Tim and said one word. Two men grabbed Tim's arms and forced him to his knees. Then the biggest guard advanced angrily forward. Kaytlyn screamed and ran at him. The big man angrily threw Kaytlyn off. She fell to the ground by Tim and stayed there, unconscious. He thought he saw a brief flash of anger in the Irish man's eyes, but the big guard brought him back to focus. Tim braced himself for the beating he was about to receive.

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva got to the Carter's house five minutes before the rest of the NCIS squad got there. They saw an unmarked white van sitting in the drive way and knew that the kidnappers were already inside the house.

They got out of the car and drew their guns and started to move towards the house. Gibbs walked up to the front door and motioned for Ziva and Tony to go around back.

Gibbs pushed open the already open door and stepped inside without a sound. There were quiet foot falls upstairs and Gibbs knew that they were upstairs. He walked down the hallway and saw a hole in the wall. He kept walking and came into the living room. Gibbs saw Lance Corporal Tyler Carter on the couch.

"Gibbs." Carter moaned.

Gibbs moved to the Lance Corporal's side and saw deep lacerations to the man's chest. He had to make a decision; save Lance Corporal Tyler or arrest the kidnappers upstairs. Gibbs helped Lance Corporal Tyler sit up and pulled him over his shoulder. Gibbs walked, back down the hallway and out of the door.

By then the rest of the response team had gotten there. They saw Gibbs and sent ten men into the house to back up Tony and Ziva. Gibbs looked at the house and saw Ziva and Tony running around the side of the house. They were waving their arms and shouting and Gibbs got the idea.

"Get away from the house!" He shouted.

He was too late. The house exploded in a great big fire ball, sending things flying backwards. Tony and Ziva were thrown off of their feet and through the neighbor's hedge. Not wasting any time, Gibbs ran to Ziva. She was coughing, starting to move towards Tony. He was on his side groaning and holding his leg, which was bent at an awkward angle.

"It's broken, but go and see the other agents." Tony said through clenched teeth.

Gibbs sat back on the grass and stared at the column of smoke rising from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 4****th****,** **7:34 P.M.**

Gibbs sat in a chair in the hospital ward, Ziva and Ducky on either side. Tony was in the bed with his leg in a cast. The explosion had broken his Tibia three inches below the knee. A doctor walked in and went to another bed in the ward. Lance Corporal Tyler was in the bed next to Tony. He had suffered deep stabs from a pocket knife.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Carter?" he asked.

Lance Corporal Tyler coughed and nodded. "I feel fine." He said after a while.

"Try not to move and the lacerations will be less painful." The doctor recommended.

"Tony." Ziva asked. "Did you see any other details about the men that ran out of the back door?"

"No, it happened so fast. They shoved me to the ground and hit me in the head with a sack, but otherwise no details." He said.

Gibbs got up and walked out the ward door. He met Director Vance in the hallway; he was pacing.

"That's two agents Gibbs. We really need to call in Tobias. He has the man power, we know the case." Vance said.

"I know. First Tim, now Tony. Not to mention the possible terrorist threat on our hands." Gibbs said.

"I'm going to go look at the remains of the house." Gibbs said. "You can tell Tobias to meet me there."

* * *

Gibbs arrived at the house to see yellow tape surrounding the entire block. The house was just a black skeleton, only outlining what it used to be.

"Special Agent Gibbs." He said to the fireman at the tape. "Can you tell me what caused the explosion?"

"The gas lines were ruptured. Someone lit a match and the house blew her top." The fireman replied.

"Was anyone inside at the time of the explosion?" Gibbs asked.

"Only one man. He appeared to have been in the bedroom at the time. His body landed in the street, here." The fireman answered, pointing to an outline of white tape. "The body is in the morgue for autopsy."

"This is a federal investigation for the kidnapping of an agent. We'd like it if you could prevent the appearance of any people." Gibbs said. "The FBI will be here in a moment."

"Yes, sir." The fireman replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs said, walking to the lawn.

He put on some latex gloves and started to shift through the debris for any clue to McGee's whereabouts. Under a burned section of roof, he found a card that was blackened around the edges. It read, '_Hueghy Electronics. All your computer needs in one store. 315 Main Street, Heastings, VA._'

Gibbs bagged the little card and felt a hand on his shoulder. He got up and turned around to meet Tobias Fornell face to face.

"Hello, Leroy. How's it been?" He asked.

"The same old. How life at home?" Gibbs replied, smiling for a change.

"I'm sorry to hear about Tim and Tony." He said, "We'll find them."

"The kidnapping case of Kaytlyn Carter is connected to Timothy's kidnapping." Gibbs said. "This is the Carter's house. The gas line was cut and one of the terrorists was caught in his own fire. His body is at the morgue."

"So they kidnap a fourteen year old girl and a computer crazy NCIS agent. Why would they want them?" Tobias asked.

"Tony found out that Kaytlyn does extremely well with computers and is attempting to go to MIT. My bet is they're planning to do a computer attack on the government. Timothy knows the system well and Kaytlyn knows computers inside and out." Gibbs replied.

"Have you let Sec Nav know?" Tobias asked.

"Yes. He said that he has alerted Sec Def. But I'm hoping to find them before this attack is even started." Gibbs said. "And here's a clue."

"Hueghy Electronics? Sounds like a second hand shop." Tobias said.

"The name of our missing dead body is Robert Hueghy. Abby concluded him dead from the amount of blood we found in this house." Gibbs said. "I say we go and interview these Hueghys and find a connection and get this damned case over with."

* * *

Timmy woke up to the feel of a wet cloth on his face. He opened his eyes to see Kaytlyn wiping his face with a white and red cloth.

She smiled a little, but then grimaced in pain. She dipped the cloth into a bucket of water that was tinted pink and continued to wipe the blood off of his face.

"You fainted about five minutes in. When you fainted, they started to beat you with the butts of their guns. I got in the way." Kaytlyn said.

"Why?" Tim croaked.

"My father taught me to be selfless and stand up for other people. So I did. Besides, you sent out a cry for help. It could save our lives in the end." Kaytlyn replied.

He tried to sit up, but Kaytlyn held him down.

"Don't Timothy. Peter Walker is coming in soon. If you're as bad as you look, he'll postpone the attack another day." Kaytlyn whispered.

Tim sighed and fell heavily into the pillow. However he moved, everything groaned in protest.

"How bad do I look?" Tim asked her.

"Like a raw piece of steak." Kaytlyn answered, leaning forward for another dip in the bucket.

The metal door swung open to reveal the English man from the computer room. He smiled, his teeth stark white against his tan face.

"Tell me why you decided to send an email to the unfortunate Anthony Dinozzo." He ordered. "You know that you're in the company of a terrorist, so why?"

Tim opened his mouth to respond, but ended up seizing up in pain. He grunted and Kaytlyn looked at the English man in irritation.

"If you would have stopped Mohammad from beating him like you stopped him from beating me, Mr. Walker, then you would have half the Pentagon by know." She said.

"And if you would have come willingly, you wouldn't have the blood of a family friend on your hands." Walker sneered.

"He attacked me, I protected myself." Kaytlyn retorted.

"And if he wouldn't have sent the email, two NCIS agents wouldn't be dead!" Walker yelled.

"If you wouldn't have gotten drunk fifteen years ago, this problem wouldn't be happening." Kaytlyn said. "Now if you want to make yourself useful, go get some painkillers for him."

"I loved your mother, but I'm doing what I have to do." He shouted back.

They locked eyes, but Kaytlyn looked away first. "You bastard."

"You should be more respectful, Kaytlyn." Walker said, getting up.

He slammed the door behind him, making Kaytlyn flinch.

"The unfortunate Anthony Dinozzo?" Tim asked.

"He broke his leg in an explosion that killed two other agents. They blew up my house to destroy all the evidence of my kidnapping." Kaytlyn said.

"Oh, God." Tim whispered, he tried to sit up, but Kaytlyn held him down.

"Take it easy, Timothy. You do have a broken rib. If you move any more, it could pierce a lung." Kaytlyn said. "Try to rest."

Tim closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

* * *

"This is it. 315 Main Street, Heastings, Virginia." Gibbs said, getting out of the car.

Hueghy Electronics was a squat green building with yellow trim, easily the ugliest building on Main Street. The neon sign that read open, was flickering inside the window. Tobias looked at Gibbs in disbelief.

"These people look like they give electronics to cockroaches." Tobias said, pushing the door to enter.

"Welcome to Hueghy Electronics. My name is Charlie. What can we help you with?" A twenty year old kid said monotonically.

"We're from the NCIS and the FBI. We're looking for a Robert Hueghy." Gibbs said.

"My father's out of town. Went to the capital I think. Said he had business." Charlie said, coming around the glass counter.

"When was this?" Tobias asked.

"About a month and a half ago." Charlie replied. "He does that a lot, going on what he calls business trips."

"Have you seen any of his friends?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but there's been a bunch of Middle Eastern guys in here asking for my father's other employee, Peter something-or-other." He said. "Is my father in trouble or something?"

"He's wanted for the help of the kidnapping of a fourteen year old girl." Tobias answered.

"No. He said he was done with that business." Charlie said.

"What business?" Gibbs asked, almost shouting.

"A couple years back, my father got into something serious. He said it would pay the bills, so my mother did nothing about it. Then she fell from the top of the roof and my father told me never to go to the back closet. One day he told me to go and get the box out of the closet, it was for some English man." Charlie said.

"What was the business?" Tobias asked.

"In the box was a gun. Not some pistol, I mean like a modified MP5 or something. I almost called the cops, but the English man said that if I did, my father would go to jail for the rest of his life. I lost my mother, I wasn't about to lose my father over a gun. My father gave him keys and he drove off." Charlie said.

"Let me ask you again, because you're not getting the point. What business?" Gibbs asked, his voice raising.

"I think it was some sort of smuggling business, okay! But that English man came back, looking for a job, my father gave it to him. He took a vacation and came back three weeks ago with a sack in the back of his truck. It was moving." Charlie said.

"Where did they go?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Charlie said.

Gibbs grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt and pushing him over the glass counter. He took out his gun and showed Charlie.

"You will be arrested for the aid of a kidnapper, if you don't tell us where they went." Tobias said.

"But I'm not supposed to?"

"Kid, I don't think you get it. You will go to prison. When you get out, no one will give you a job. You'll be stuck running this joint for the rest of your life." Tobias said.

"So let me ask you again, where is this Peter Walker and the sack?!" Gibbs shouted.

"They're at the family farm, out in the country! Uh, Northchester, I think." Charlie yelled, scared by the gun Gibbs was pointing at him.

Gibbs let Charlie go. "The safety was on the entire time. This little episode doesn't need to be mentioned, and you won't be arrested."

* * *

"Do you do that all the time?" Tobias asked, once they were back in the car.

"Not all the time, but I get the same results every time." Gibbs said.

"Maybe I should try that." Tobias said to himself.

"No, it wouldn't work. You're not the scary type. You should try the silent stare in the interrogation room." Gibbs said, driving away.


	5. Chapter 5

**August 4****th****, 10:36 PM**

"Ziva, get ready to go. I know where McGee and Kaytlyn are. They're at Robert Hueghy's farm out in Virginia. Get Vance to send out the response team." Gibbs said into his phone. "Tobias is calling in the FBI too."

"When are we going to go in?" Ziva asked, the sounds of her movement coming through over the phone.

"In about three hours. We need to get them out of there before they start whatever they have planned." Gibbs said.

"I'll be there in two and a half." Ziva said, ending the call.

"We'll stake out the farm from a distance, so we don't waste time figuring out the best entrance." Gibbs said, putting the phone in his jacket pocket.

"I was worried that you would say that." Tobias said, buckling up.

"The GPS is in the glove compartment." Gibbs replied, pulling out of the parking spot.

* * *

"I'm going to try to get into the power grid. Most of the doors and lights are electronically locked. If we manage to shut down the power, we can make it out." Kaytlyn said, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"This could work, but how are we going to overpower the guards?" Tim asked, sitting watching Kaytlyn over her shoulder.

"Have you ever hit someone over the head with a keyboard or a monitor?" Kaytlyn asked, still focused on the computer.

"No." McGee said, looking at Kaytlyn.

"Let's just say it hurts." She said, looking slyly at him.

"Who was it?" Tim asked.

"I accidentally dropped it on my father's head when I was getting the keyboard out of the attic." Kaytlyn replied, her eyes zoning out and becoming sad, but smiling a little.

"You're in." Tim said gesturing to the computer.

"Let's hope this works." Kaytlyn whispered. She gestured to the pile of computer keyboards underneath the desk. "Grab one when the lights go out."

Kaytlyn hit the button and five seconds later, the entire room went dark.

* * *

Gibbs was beside himself with impatience. He had been sitting with Agent Fornell for over three hours and knew that every moment wasted was a danger to the country and to their lives. He had immediately seen the storm cellar and pointed it out to Tobias, but Tobias told him to wait.

"How long until the response team gets here?" Gibbs asked, glancing at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes. I know that you're worried Gibbs, but you have to wait for backup." Tobias said.

"I know, but something doesn't feel right." Gibbs said.

At that moment the entire house went dark. The two agents could hear muffled shouting and looked at each other.

"I know what you mean, come on." Tobias said, getting out of the car.

Gibbs and Tobias got out of the car and left the doors open. They covered each other as they made their way to the front door. Cars stared to pull in and shots started to ring out from the storm cellar.

Ziva ran out to join her two superiors. "Were those shots?"

"Yes, in the storm cellar." Gibbs said. "Get the vests."

As the other agents set up a perimeter, Gibbs, Tobias, and Ziva slipped on the bullet proof vests. Gibbs also made sure his gun was fully loaded.

"They're in the storm cellar. The entrance is small, so the ideal place to hold us up." Gibbs said, slapping the clip into the butt of his gun.

Suddenly the ground by Tobias's feet exploded in a shower of dirt. Everyone took cover behind the vehicles and turned their guns towards the barn house. Gibbs could see the silhouettes of two people on the porch.

"We need to be able to get Tim and Kaytlyn out of there alive." Tobias said. "But for now they're safe and the agents out here aren't. Make sure you do this right."

Gibbs aimed and fired at one of the gunmen. He grabbed his arm and fell over backwards with a scream of pain. "I am, Tobias."

Ziva shot the other and the three agents relaxed for a moment. Gibbs saw movement and raised his gun, but lowered it when he saw Tim running out of the house. He had a gun in his hand and he kept looking over his shoulder.

"Tim looks okay." Ziva said.

"But where's the girl Kaytlyn?" Tobias replied.

By then Tim had made it to the convoy of cars. Up close, Gibbs could see the bruises and cuts on his face. Tim stopped and started to pitch forward, but Ziva caught him.

"Tim, what did they do to you?" Ziva asked.

"Beat me for that email I sent you." He mumbled. "They beat Kaytlyn too."

"Tim. Where is she?" Tobias asked, facing the house again.

"They shot her. We had gotten to the end of the hallway and we heard gun shots. We fired back and after the shots ended, she just fell. It was too dark, but she told me that I had to get out." Tim said.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, her eyes wide. Tim kept mumbling to himself under his breath. He sat down in the grass against the car and put his head to his knees.

"I think I smell gas." Ziva said, looking up in the silence.

Fifteen men ran out of the farm house, unarmed with their hands up. Gibbs leveled his gun at the running men; sure that it was a hoax.

"Gibbs. The house." Ziva said.

At that moment, it clicked. "Take cover. They cut the gas line." Gibbs shouted.

Three seconds later, the house erupted into a ball of flames. The fugitive men were thrown forward in the grass, but they continued to scramble away from the house.

"Arrest them and find out from anyone if there are any people missing."Gibbs said. "I'll go and take a look around inside."

"Be careful Gibbs." Ziva said.

Gibbs walked to the truck and started to get dressed in the Field suit.

* * *

"Tim. Gibbs needs you to help him navigate the house." Ziva said, crouching down to sit next to him. She could tell he was very upset about leaving Kaytlyn in the house.

"I left her to die, Ziva. I listened to what she told me and I left her without think twice." Tim said, shifting his position.

"Tim. You don't know if she would've survived out here. She probably didn't even know that we were out here. Kaytlyn told you to leave, because she thought you were going to bring someone back." Ziva said. "You did the right thing. I know it hurts, but you have to let it go."

"But I could've saved her." Tim said looking Ziva in the eyes.

Ziva could see he was close to tears and he was sniffing to keep himself from crying. "Not with the way your beat up. You would've hurt yourself more by trying to help her that leaving her." Ziva said.

"That reminds me." Tim said, all depression gone for the moment. "I have broken ribs."

"How bad did they beat you?" Ziva asked.

"I fainted five minutes in. The computer watchman saw my email to Tony and had them beat me. After that, I blacked out and woke up to hear the computer watchman, who is Peter Walker by the way, arguing with... her." Tim said. He couldn't bring himself to say her name.

"Tim, just relax? We can't risk you hurting yourself more from your ribs. They could be dangerous to your health. I'll join Gibbs." Ziva said walking away, leaving Tim alone against the car.

* * *

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Very broken. He thinks he could've saved her. She was fourteen, almost Sarah's age." Ziva said.

"He'll think that until he realizes he couldn't." Gibbs sighed.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Ziva asked, helping Gibbs into the Field suit.

Gibbs just looked Ziva in the eyes silently and continued to change into field gear. Ziva slipped the camera over her head and followed Gibbs to the storm cellar doors.

"I hope he'll be fine." Ziva said looking back before entering the farm house.

* * *

"There are two of them." Gibbs said, gesturing to charred remains.

Gibbs put evidence markers down and Ziva took pictures for photo record. She could see that anyone in the house would have burned alive. She immediately felt bad for Timothy; Kaytlyn would surely be dead.

"He said they shot two guards on their way out and Kaytlyn fell, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. These must be those two. Why?" Ziva answered.

"I don't see her body." Gibbs said.

"What?" Ziva said walking over.

She saw that Gibbs was right. There were no other remains in the hallway, where Tim said they would be.

"Maybe she got out." Ziva suggested.

"No. If she was shot, she couldn't have made it out alone in time." Gibbs said.

"Let's keep looking. She could've moved." Ziva said.

* * *

Twenty minutes, five evidence markers, and fifty pictures later, Ziva knew Gibbs was right. They walked back up to the surface and started to pack up.

"Did you find her?" Tobias asked, walking up beside Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs said.

"So, she's dead." Tobias answered.

"No." Gibbs replied.

"But…" Tobias began.

"Either she wasn't shot or she was helped, but Kaytlyn Carter wasn't in the house when it exploded." Gibbs replied.

"So she could still be alive?" Tim asked, looking up from his position on the ground.

"It would seem." Ziva said.

An FBI agent came up to Tobias and whispered something into his ear.

"They found her. Room 111 in the hospital about five hours from here. Blue Cross, I believe. Gunshot to the abdomen." Tobias said.

"That was quick." Ziva said.

"A cop recognized Kaytlyn when an English man and Charlie Hueghy came in." Tobias said.

"Charlie helped them?" Gibbs said. "We told him to stay out of it."

"I know I was there." Tobias said.

"The English man's name is Peter Walker." Tim said looking up. "He was the number two or number three in the operation."

"Let's get going. We can't afford to give them the time to run." Gibbs said.


End file.
